Memories' Tears
by KuroSkylark
Summary: He leaned closer to the blond so their headbands touch each other. Naruto could only glare at Pein; he wasn't going to show any signs of weakness to him."You think all that was a lie? Little brother." PEIN X NARUTO! INCEST
1. Afraid

**Anime:** Naruto Shippuden

**Pairings:** Pein and Naruto / Yaoi

**Rating:** Mature for explicit content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

*~`(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´)`~*

((«´¨`·..¤ AfRaiD ¤..·´¨`»))

*~`(¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'·.¸)`'·.,)`~*

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Just you wait, once my hands are free I'm going to kick your ass then Rasengan all of the-"

Naruto gasped as he felt his butt being cupped by the others hand. "What the-!"

"It was getting in my way."

_'How did I get myself in this mess?'_

**Xxxxx Flashback xxxxX**

It's has been four days straight, nonstop training since Naruto arrived at Mount Myoboku. He struggled endlessly with his balanced and concentration, especially when his stomach growled. It seemed that no matter how much he trained, he never gotten that much muscle, even when he ate, no access body fat was gained, his body was so slim and has curves that would surely put Temari, Ino, and Sakura to shame.

This was one of the reasons he wears the orange suit, to distract peers from his feminine body, which embarrassed him right now since the toads keep staring at after he had taken off the top. Revealing his upper body, he would lose his concentration from the remarks and thus caused Naruto to lose his balance.

"Can't I be alone for once?" remarked Naruto, slamming some of the toad's heads with his fist.

Even though he has tried showing his body to females, it had only backfired by girls glaring at him while it had only gain the attention of males in Konoha. It was only when he accidentally kissed Sasuke that Naruto found out that he was attracted to the same sex, in which he would lick his lips hoping to taste them again.

_Sasuke_.

He is the whole reason he is training and putting up with every task that was given to him. He will bring him back and hopefully everything will return to normal like the old times. He clearly knew it will never going to happen, but that didn't stop him from trying.

"Naruto, you should rest." said the Head Toad Sage, Fukasaku.

"That's okay, but I need to practice more if I planned to get stronger." said Naruto, sitting once more down under a clover leaf.

"Alright, but don't over do yourself." said the toad as he leaped away along with the others of his kind.

_'Finally some silence' _thought Naruto gaining his concentration again, but as soon as his chakra was build up, thunder rang through out the forest scaring the blond as he jumped a few inches off the ground. Wrapping its arms around his legs, bringing them closer to his chest, he cradles himself a little, whimpering.

This was a secret that nobody knew. Naruto hates and is terribly afraid of thunder. It was difficult to explain, but every since he can remember, every time there was rain he just stood still petrified until the clashing that made him wrapped himself into a ball. To this day it still has the same effect.

Covering his head between his arms and legs, thunder erupted close by along with lightning striking right next to him. This caused Naruto to shiver. Standing up, he sends all his chakra to his feet to dash away. With the rain hitting his clothes, it made it cling to his skin, but it was the thunder that rang through his ears that made him go faster. Not finding any shelter, his eyes started to become blurry from the tears that threaten to come out, as his breathing became heavily with every step that he took. In the distance a tree root was stuck out from the ground, not paying attention where he stepped, Naruto trip over it and stumble down.

_'I'm scared...I'm scared' _Was the only thought that processed through his mind, as he didn't dare to rise up only clutching the dirt tight under his palm. His whole is body trembling at the amount of fear running through his body.

It was only the sound of approaching steps that dared Naruto to look up at the upcoming figure from the shadows of the so called forest. If he remembers exactly, the Great Toad Sage said it was difficult to find this place by foot unless one knows the secret route to it.

Naruto's eyes widen as he took in to see a black robe and red clouds imprinted on it, causing him to back away. Akatsuki. As his eyes traveled north did he notice medium length spiky orange hair, that clang to a headband that had a scratched across the symbol, while piercing light purple ripple like eyes stare directly at him, though what scared and confused him most what the amount of concern display in them. It seemed also that everywhere in his face seemed to be covered by metal piercings.

"You're still scared of thunder." asked Pein, though it sounded more like a statement.

Crawling backwards, but his back came to an uproot stop as it hit a tree. Naruto stayed away from the person not trusting his voice to reply back. Pein soon unzipped his cloak only to step forward as he covered Naruto with it, putting it over him that the top of his head as well since it fitted him big.

"What are you doing?" questioned Naruto shakily, finally finding his voice, but instead of his question being answered, he felt himself being lifted up and thrown over a shoulder. Like a sack, stuttering at what just happened, Naruto was about to remark at the treatment before a blinding light surrounded him. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinks at their area before rubbing his eyes and staring. There were several metallic skyscrapers and power lines everywhere, overall it was highly industrialized. Amegakure.

**Xxxxx End of Flashback xxxxX**

That was how he got in this kind of situation, recalling the past events, and the rain wasn't helping much either. At least he had the cloak to keep him warm and dry from it. Though even if Pein was the enemy, he made Naruto feel safe somehow, probably by the way he was holding him, so protective. Naruto then had the sudden urge to do something in return, questioning over how he should get the attention of the other he decided to poke Pein in the back of his head.

"What?" replied the Akatsuki's leader.

"Can you piggyback ride me instead? I'm feeling kind of dizzy being on your shoulder."

Pein stopped on his track to lowered Naruto down while he leans down shifting his back to the boy. Naruto climbed the rogue's back as he pulls on the cloak to loom over Pein's head to block the rain. Pein just smirked at the action that Naruto displayed,

_'So you haven't completely forgotten.' _thought Pein.

Naruto soon felt his eyes get heavy, which in matter of minutes he was deep slumber, something that hadn't happen in a long time. The rain long forgotten along with the booming sounds of thunder from afar. He felt secure and comfortable right where he was unknowingly to himself.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Fragment I °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸_

_'Aniki!' cried a boy of age three with messy blond hair, eyes blue as ocean with tears dripping out of them. His chubby hands cupping his face while his pajamas got stained, consisting of a short black boxer with an over sized white turtle neck shirt that covered all of his body except his feet. The boy was in the middle of a room while scattered toys laid everywhere, some broken into parts other looked used and rusted, but to the child those toys were his greatest treasure especially the stuffed orange fox that laid on his lap._

_The door opened slowly which caused the room to be illuminated, but the coming light was too bright for the boy to see clearly. Only the silhouette of a person can be distinguished, but somehow the child knew who it was. The shadow ruffled the child's hair while crouching in front of him._

_'What's wrong Naru-chan?' asked the unknown person. Distinctly recognize as a male by the owners voice._

_'It's too dark outside and loud bangs keep scaring me.' answered the boy between sobs as he started to hiccup._

_'Don't worry Naru. It's just a little boy playing with the lights, and bouncing a ball, you'll see, soon his parents would ground him and everything will be over. So, don't cry Naru. Everything will be okay, I promised.'_

_'Aniki, can I sleep with you?'_

_'Sure. Anything for you Naru-chan.'_

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Fragment I °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸_

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes which were meet by red dim lights, he could feel that he was in a bed, but the whole where, how, when, and why haven't been grasped yet. Once Naruto realized what was happening, he bolted out of the bed which caused him for his feet to give up and landed butt down on the floor. "Great. At least no one saw that." said Naruto as he rubbed his rear end.

The room seemed to be decorated with such a warmth, blue walls with dim lights dangling in every corner, a small TV located on top of small table, a king size bed with two night stands on opposite sides each with a lava lamp filled with azure chakra, the floor covered in white carpet all over. On the couch, off the opposite side of the bed stood a fox looking stuff animal on the far end which caught the attention of Naruto instantly.

"Why do you seem familiar?" asked Naruto waking over to it, sitting beside it as his hands ran through its fur. Just then the door opened revealing a blue hair woman with some kind of paper flower on it; she also wore the Akatsuki robe, meaning she's an enemy. She seemed to be deep thought, but cast it aside as she brought a bowl of soup, ramen filled the air instantly which made Naruto perked up.

"I see that you have woken Shuhan." said the women bowing a little, careful not to spill any contents of the soup.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto getting up from his place to be in defense mode moving his hands to the kunai pouch on his back.

"So you truly have forgotten."

"Answer the question!" growled Naruto. _'What she meant by that?'_

"I apologize my lord, my name is Konan." said the women placing the trait in the nightstand.

"Konan, where exactly am I." stated Naruto, he wasn't going to be nice to the enemy that was going to extract the Kyuubi from him and in the process killing him.

"You're in your room located in the Akatsuki Hideout which is underground of the rain village, ruled by Pein, the men who brought you here." said Konan.

"Hold on a sec! My room?" by this point Naruto stared at Konan as if she just grew two heads. What does she mean by his room? He's room is in an apartment in Konoha, not here! "Explain!"

"I'm sorry Shuhan, but Pein made his orders clear, not to tell you nothing until further orders." said Konan.

"Great! Is there anyone that doesn't listen to him?" screamed Naruto in frustration letting himself fall on the bed. Seeing she wasn't going to attack him anytime soon, besides, he wasn't to keen on fighting with females.

"Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame are under your command, but they aren't here right now, you should talk to them when they're back."

"Uchiha Itachi!" bolted Naruto to look at Konan to see if she was bluffing, but she only nodded. "No wonder he never did anything to me."

"Pein gave you those members because they are the strongest, he wanted you to be in well hands while he isn't watching you." stated Konan.

"Okay hold on. What I'm a saying? How did I get followers! You talk as if I was once part of this organization, and there is no way in hell that bastard gave me those guys, so I suggest you stop with all this whole bullcrap scheme, and start spilling the truth." said Naruto pulling two kunais out of his pouch and getting in a fighting stance.

Receiving no answer, Naruto dash toward her about to strike, but his whole body was slammed against the wall suddenly, dropping his weapons as an outcome. Screaming out an excruciating pain sound as his air was sucked out of his body. Konan turn to see Pein standing on the door looking pissed; she knew that what Naruto said did not sit well with him.

_'Rejection.' _thought Konan.

Slowly, Pein walked forward toward Naruto lifting his chin to meet each other in the eyes, blue with silver. He leaned closer to the blond so their headbands touch each other. Naruto could practically feel the heat radiating from the other. He only glares at Pein; he wasn't going to show any signs of weakness to the bastard.

"You think all that was a lie? Otouto."

* * *

**Review**


	2. Trap

**Anime:** Naruto Shippuden

**Pairings:** Pein and Naruto / Yaoi

**Rating:** Mature for explicit content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

*~`(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´)`~*

((«´¨`·..¤ TraP ¤..·´¨`»))

*~`(¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'·.¸)`'·.,)`~*

I couldn't stop myself from the flushing or my hands that keep the man in from of me in place, by wrapping my hands around his neck.

All this is wrong, I know, but why does it feel so natural, like an instinct? Tears spilling and running through stain cheeks as the arousal was to much. My hands don't stop shaking; I can hear my heartbeats go a hundred miles per hour.

I don't ever want to let go. Ever.

But why? Who am I really?

What Pein said, was it true?

...Is dad really...

_3 hours ago_

"You think all that was a lie? Otouto." asked Pein putting more pressure to Naruto as he screamed once more. His whole body was slowly going numb and breaking. He feared that his ribs would soon not resist long.

And sure enough with a loud _CRACK _sound Naruto coughed up blood which immediately trigger Pein to stopped. Shocking and awareness was written all over the leader's face for a second, but as soon as is it was shown, it was also replaced by a calm stoic one.

"Konan heal Naruto." with that command Pein left, but was stopped short as Naruto ran toward him, yelling with his fist being pulled back, ready to him punch him right on the face. "Stop this Naruto."

"I'll kill you!" screamed Naruto, and then in a blink of an eye, there was four Akatsuki subordinates, each in a the opposite side of him, halting the attack.

"What, can't fight for yourself?" taunted Naruto, who kept his glare intently at the orange head, Pein shook his head in disappointment.

Konan decided then though to heal the young boy, since he wasn't struggling anymore, but keep her mouth shut, knowing that this had nothing to do with her. Placing her hands in Naruto's chest, which he was distracted by Pein during the time, as her chakra started to transfer to his form.

"Those are just puppets of mine. They only stopped you so you wouldn't get hurt more than you already are." stated Pein.

At this Naruto stood still, realization dawning at him, seeing the members were holding him gently. No firm grip, or struggling at all. Just handling with care, as their arms were carefully taking hold of his chest from the earlier incident. As if he will brake soon. Fragile.

"I don't want to hurt the most important person in my life that I have left. Though you should know them, they just to be your playmates." said Pein, directing his gave at the four members.

"Stop it already! I don't have any recall in what you're saying. I have lived in Konoha all my life!"

"Now that's a lie." smirk Pein walking away leaving Naruto with the clones, just enough time for Konan to fix him up.

Naruto just stared at the place where Pein stood not to long ago, letting the women heal him. After all what was he to do when four high rank S criminals were all over you?

"Konoha...is a lie?" whispered Naruto to himself, deep in thought, not realizing that Konan had finished.

"I suggest you eat, Shuhan." said Konan bringing the bowl to Naruto.

"Don't tell him what to do." said one of the clones; he seemed to have long orange hair and piercings like Pein.

Konan just bowed down once again apologizing for her earlier remark and. Naruto still was confused as to why they are still with him, but threw it out the window as he saw how fragile the woman looked.

"Hey, you don't have to do that. The one who should be apologizing is this guy for saying that." said Naruto glaring at the men that spoke earlier, but he just looked away mad. "Anyway, you can leave now, I think I can feed myself, thank you."

Naruto grabbed the bowl and headed to the couch to sit down next to the fox animal. Konan just nodded and left the same way she came in, leaving only the four clones alone with him. _'Cool it's chicken!' _thought Naruto slurping the ramen fast with his chopsticks.

Once finished with his meal, did he pay attention to his other visitors. They seemed to be occupied by taking a nap on his bed, though two were no longer with him anymore. Must have left when he was eating earlier, seeing that they weren't needed.

Naruto choose this time to escaped and explore the place, since he wouldn't be going home any time soon by the way things have turn out to be. _'_

_Now Konan said that Kisame was with me right? Wonder where he is? If I were a shark where would I be?' _thought Naruto turning left in hallway and bumping into someone.

* * *

**Review**


	3. Past

**Anime:** Naruto Shippuden

**Pairings:** Pein and Naruto / Yaoi

**Rating:** Mature for explicit content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

*~`(`'·.¸(`'·.¸*¤*¸.·'´)¸.·'´)`~*

((«´¨`·..¤ PasT ¤..·´¨`»))

*~`(¸.·'´(¸.·'´*¤*`'·.¸)`'·.,)`~*

"Huff! This got to be the second time I land on my butt this day." groaned Naruto rubbing his behind while a shadow over loomed him.

"Hn."

Instantly Naruto froze at the audible tone. There's only one person that he knew that made that sound. Glancing up immediately, coming face to face with the crimson eyes as three tomoe circle around it, with the same black silky hair. Without thinking, he blurted out,

"S-Sasuke."

Though instead of the typical 'dobe' answer, he got a raised brow. Shaking his head a little, Naruto finally took in the person standing in front of him, though this again made him froze as realization sink in. Before the blond could say something, he was grabbed by the collar and pushed up. Finally finding his voice, Naruto stared at disbelief at the older Uchiha. "Uchiha Itachi… but I thought you...how? When? Why? Where?"

"How: I picked you up by the collar. When: you clashed into me. Why: you weren't paying attention to what's in front of you. Where: the hallway. Does that answer your questions, Shuhan?" answer Itachi smirking down at Naruto, he seemed to be in a dazed still not believing that the murderer of the Uchiha Clan was standing right in front of him.

Naruto, regaining himself once more, looked at the Uchiha with suspicious. "Yeah. Kind of. Hey! I have some questions for you!"

"Didn't you already?" Itachi just raised one eye, amusement clearly seen in them. He walked past Naruto nodding for him to follow as he led him to the kitchen, where currently Hidan was sharpening his scythe while Deidara was creating more of what he called 'True Art.' Though from the looks of it, the two guys were in some kind of dispute.

"Wonder how Sasori can support you." Groaned Hidan, as the man shook his head in displeasure.

"By me wrapping my legs around his waist while he puts his di-" started Deidara but was shut by Hidan, who covered his mouth as Naruto and Itachi got closer.

Naruto glanced over at the two with questioning, for the room turned silence when they entered. Deidara was glaring to Hidan while said men pointed at the two with his eyes signaling for the blond to look. Contacting with an orange suit, oceanic eyes, and blond spike hair did Deidara's own blue eyes widen. "…Shuhan…"

Before the kitsune holder can say anything he was jumped and drag to the floor for the third time. "I thought you will never return!" cried Deidara. Naruto could hardly breathe as the grasp continues to get tighter by the second. Itachi saw the poor boy turn different colors before he intervene the emotional hug, for Deidara that is. He yanked both hands of the taller figure while grabbing Naruto by the waist, pulling him toward his chest, flaring the Sharingan to the other. Deidara stood dumb-folded blinking at the scene that unfold in front of him, before a huge grin was plastered in his face. "Tsk, tsk, Itachi. You shouldn't get to attached to others people's belongings." said Deidara shaking his finger in front of the Uchiha.

"You worry about yourself." retorted back Itachi.

"Um...sorry to interrupt this little discussion, but, can you let me go? I have already been in near death experience, I don't want to go through it again." stated Naruto wriggling in Itachi's hold trying to make him loosen up his hold.

"You heard him Itachi, let Shuhan go." said Deidara grinning. Itachi continue to glare at him but once he looked over at Naruto did his eyes soften up, turning back to brown onyx, letting go of him. Itachi turn to the exit, leaving, but was stopped by hand grasping his cloak.

"Where do you think your going without answering me any of my questions yet?" asked Naruto pouting, but his hand was shoved away as the Uchiha glared at the blond behind the fifteen year old. "Hey?"

"Those two can answer them. I have other things to attend than answering such obvious questions." said Itachi walking away from the kitchen leaving Naruto with the other two occupants. "Well that went well." stated Hidan as he continues to sharpen his scythe. Naruto glanced over at the white hair men.

"What do you mean by that?" said Naruto walking toward the two as he sat across Deidara in the table.

"Those two always fight whenever they are together in a room, except on a meeting in which they don't want to piss off Pein. I'm surprise that this time the table isn't broken up in pieces." said Hidan while sighing. Deidara just looked away embarrassed.

"Don't you mean in half?" asked Naruto.

"I wished."

Deidara stood up and grabbed Naruto by his sleeve pulling him over so he can whispered something into his ear. "Let's get out of here before he starts up with his religious crap."

Naruto, not knowing what else to say, nodded as he stood up as well following Deidara before stopping dead on his tracks. He looked over at Hidan and said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Hidan. Can't believe you forgot about me. That's cold."

As Naruto was about to say something else; he was pulled by Deidara toward the exit leaving Hidan back to his scythe. The younger blond tried to keep up with the other, for he was walking too fast for him to catch up with the speed. They soon arrived at two doors in which opened when Deidara placed his hand on the screen that was on the right side, leading to the outside.

Rain was everywhere, it seemed that everyone in the village was used to the weather, for they acted normal stopping now and them to talk with others, children playing around some game while merchants would set up their store of items and food supplies. Like an everyday thing for them. The villagers all seemed happy, but the sky was completely dark gray.

"I don't like the rain." said Naruto walking backwards.

Leaning against the building he motion for Naruto to come closer to him. "Well let's stay under the roof for now. Don't worries we won't go out, Pein would kill me if he knew that I took you out in the rain."

Naruto walked over to Deidara crouching down next to him. "What village is this?"

"Amegakure, also known as the Village Hidden in Rain."

"I can see how it got it's name, but why are there many poor in this place?" asked Naruto watching everyone, gathering the information, from the lack and rip attire.

"This village is located between three of the Great Nations, and this place just happen to be the battlefield of their wars, most of the population are refugees of war. You and Pein were brought up in here." said Deidara grabbing some pebbles and throwing them into puddles.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up at the older with confusion.

"I'm not surprise that you don't remember, after all, you were kidnapped at five years old."

"Wait what? Kidnapped?" asked Naruto.

"Hanzo, leader of Amegakure,but he was later killed by Pein, but unfortunately it was too late. You were already sold to Konoha." said Deidara gripping the pebbles, crumbling under the pressure, turning them into mud. Naruto stared at the other with shock, as all color faded from his features, mouth gaped from the news.

"You're lying." Naruto stood up from his position, backing away from Deidara. "You're lying...YOU'RE LYING!"

"Let me guess. You only have collection of Konohagakure?" said Deidara walking toward to Naruto, who would take a step back every time Deidara got closer. Tears started to form on oceanic eyes while the owner tried to stop the flowing by shaking his head, hands desperately grasping his hair locks.

"Konohagakure have a lot of geniuses. How do you know that your mind hasn't been messed around with by the Yamanaka family?" Again the forward and backward continue until Naruto fell down on the dirt, his clothes starting to get soaked by the rain as it poured down at the two figures.

"Stop." said Naruto grabbing the dirt into his palms, body shaking with fear. Fear that it's true...

"What are you so afraid of Naruto? Don't you want to know about yourself?" screamed Deidara unknowingly building up clay in his hands, staring at Naruto.

"Shut up."

"Are you so afraid of the truth! That you were once the leader of the Akatsuki along with Deva." said Deidara.

Having enough, Naruto got up and started to run toward the inhabitants not daring to look back as he got lost with the other shinobis.

_'I want to go home!'_

Deidara just stood watching Naruto's retreating back, before he disappeared out of sight. For a moment he just stayed in place, lost in thought, but was snapped out of it by the sound of thunder across the sky nearby. Pulling out a silver cellphone out of his cloak, pressing the number two, dialing. It took three second before it was answered that Deidara spoke up first, not letting the other say anything.

"Thunder is coming. Naruto ran away into the village. I'll start pursuing him." He hanged up and started walking in the direction that Naruto took off in.

* * *

**Review**


	4. Suck It Up!

Memories' Tears

**XXXXXXXXXX YAOI XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter IV: Suck It Up!

_**Pein, Deidara, and Itachi revealed a little of their past and feelings toward Naruto, while said blond can't believe what he found!**_

*Talking

*_Thinking/Dream/Flashback_

I would like to say thanks to this people for the reviews:

**Sprig / MadMonki / animefighter13 / Elisea / SemeSideOfThePaddle / Pixel Kitty / AttitudeDragon / britachisbride / kiki2222 / littlesnowfarie2005 / Isisx / akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune / harrylover101 / Liana Uchiha / lia no demon / ichigofan01 / mugglewaffles (**Damn you made me hungry! XD)

And to all those that subscribed to the story or added my as you favorite author!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (Naruto) that are mention they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**

* * *

  
**

"_Don't turn you back on me! You're gonna listen to me, like or not!"_

"_You only see what your eyes want to see! How do you expect me to see what you see?!"_

"_Become my eyes then, I won't be ignored!"_

"_You know what's the worst par of you is?!"_

"_Enlighten me."_

"_Me!"_

"_...Naruto. There is no god in this twisted world (**1**). I would willingly do anything for you, but I won't stand for you feelings toward that filthy girl!"_

Pein just stared at the ceiling reminiscing the past, he hates fighting with his little brother, it always got him in a foul mood. It's been years since that argument that him and Naruto isolated from each other, all because of that one female. She made Naruto change his way of thinking and rebel against him, as an outcome Naruto was taken away form him. In the end she got what she deserved, but was it worth it? Seeing Naruto with emotionless blue pools that held nothing? Not responding when Pein holds him close and shower him with love? To the point it felt like he was raping him. Maybe it was better this way. For Naruto's memories to have been erased. Protected by what he just to be and his doings. But sooner or later he's going to remember, any barrier jutsu that is blocking his mind would soon brake, no jutsu is ever permanently. Pein just hoped that it revealed little by little, Naruto won't stand it if it all sink in, he would brake again. Naruto. He alone can cause so much emotions to Pein; anger, sadness, joy, jealousy, worry, love. Why did he have to be his brother? A forbidden fruit, that is high in a thorn tree. Good thing, or someone would of claimed him a long time ago in Konoha.

While Pein was lost in his thoughts, a knock was heard, alerting him. "Come in."

"A young man would come in, his red hair revealing who he is, "Naruto-sama has ran away."

Pein stood up from his spot, which was on a couch in front the table was filed in towers concerning the Great Nations and all of their shinobis, he glared at the emotionless red head. "Deidara revealed to much information which caused the leader in denial."

"Who's looking for him?" order Pein, keeping his anger in check. It's hard to find fitting members for the Organization. He had to think before taking any action.

"Deidara. Uchiha is angry at himself, it would be best not to send him."

"Kisame?"

Sasori raised his right eye at the leader, "It's mating season. Do you wish the leader to be raped?"

Pein strolled down to his door, pushing Sasori away, but stopped dead on his tracks, he then went running to the bathroom, puking in the sink. Sasori immediately follow the leader after dashing away like that, once he reached to Pein did his face hold confusion. "What's wrong Pein-sama?"

"Don't go to a shark's mind when mating." said Pein glaring at Sasori before kicking him out and with the same foot, closed the door. _'That would explain why Naruto never got close to Kisame during this time.'_

* * *

"LEADER!" yelled Deidara on top of his clay bird. This must have been the sixth time that he has searched the whole village again. _'Damn, where the fuck could he of gone to?' _If he didn't return with the other leader soon then Deva would make him suffer in ways that are capable and not heard of. Deidara looked up at the sky, letting the rain drops fall at his face. It must of past at least ten years since he first meet Naruto, that smile that seemed to be full of confidence and determination, and that damn Uchiha glaring at him, daring him to make a false move so he can kill him. It just got Deidara upset and furious when his leader didn't even recognize him, after all those times the he was besides him, fighting for their dreams, completing missions with the others. Hard to believe that a simple genin jutsu can erase all that! He knew it was wrong taking all his anger on the leader when clearly it wasn't his fault, but still, how can he get caught and let Konohagakure do that to him? He's a fucking leader and of Akatsuki! Then again that girl made Naruto see things differently, to the point he actually argue with his own beliefs. Deidara can still see it clearly, the look of Pein-sama, when Naruto told him that he wished that they were never brothers. To make matters worst, once Naruto heard of the news of that slut dying, he isolated himself in his room, Pein-sama was the only one to go in, but even he wasn't able to get him back to normal. Then Hanzo had to attack the Akatsuki when everyone was out except for the leader, who was still locked up in his room. That bastard. In the end Hanzo couldn't compete with Pein-sama, but it was already to late. Naruto was taken away. "Naruto-sama, where are you?"

That's when Deidara remember that Naruto was wearing the Akatsuki cloak of Pein. "Fuck! He could be inside anywhere!" cursed Deidara clutching his hair. The Akatsuki cloak was only wore by the members, which means that it was a one of a kind. It's like having VIP in a club, everyone would give him anything he asks for, even directions on how to get out of Amegakure. "I'm literally screw if I don't find him before the others."

**Naruto POV**

Does it always rain in this place? Well whatever, it's not like I'm staying here for very long anyways. Good thing that everyone in this place is nice, they all gave me food and a guide of the village. Soon I'll be out of here and not listen to anymore of that bullcrap from those guys. I mean sure that guy Pein and me kinda have the same hairstyle, and I might have the same body type of his except for the piercings when I grow up, but the whole hair color and eyes are totally different from mine. My hair is natural blond and his is mostly red orange, like yellow mixed with red color thing (**2**). Now Pein's eyes were a whole different story, I mean for god's sake! Mine are oceanic blue while his were crimson like blood. Unless it's a thing like the Uchiha Clan with the whole Sharingan turning their original eye color to red. Okay stop yourself Uzamaki Naruto, why the hell are you even looking at the possibilities? Just because they said that he was you brother and that cross-dresser said random stuff that never happened you start thinking and consider them? I really need to stop talking to myself.

"Um...excuse me mister?"

Whoa! Who said that? I glanced down to come face to face with a kid looking probably around the age of eight, and damn this kid seriously need some new clothes. I mean I might be an orphan but the village provided me with little money every now and then. Doesn't the people do anything? Oh yeah that girl/guy said that they were refugees and the leader was killed, by them. Man, why doesn't the Great Nations help this people out? After all they all must of come from a village. "What's up?"

"When are they coming back?" said the kid. Huh? They?

"What are you talking about?"

"The group of rogue shinobis that were sent out a month ago. I want my big brother back."

Aw man, how am I supposed to know? I'm not part of this village can he see my headband, it clearly has the symbol of leaf in it right her.....WHAT THE FUCK!? Who slashed my headband across the leaf? I'm not a fucking traitor! I just hope that the ANBU don't ambushed me when I go back, though I'm sure that Grandma Tsunade will bail me out. Now back to the problem at hand. This kid might think that I'm part of this place. "Sorry, but you got the wrong person to ask that. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"But the Akatsuki gathered them and send them out?"

"Yeah well, I'm not in the Akatsuki." Why would this kid assumed that I'm part of them?

"But you have spiky hair and you're wearing the cloak, aren't you Pein-sama?" asked the boy tilting his head while his chocolate eyes held confusion.

Did. He. Just. Compare. Me? Someone kill me now! Next time I see that guy I'm going to change his hair style. Nobody copies mine unless with my consent!(**3**) Then again I'm wearing his cloak, but I have a perfectly good reason for it, it's raining. Now is this why the villagers were nice to me? Damn now how am I going to answer? I'm going to literally have a talk with Pein, putting me in this kind of situation without my knowledge. I guess saying the truth won't hurt anyone. "I'm not Pein nor am I in Akatsuki."

The kid just rose his eyes, probably thinking I'm an idiot. I mean who wouldn't after having a slashed headband, Akatsuki cloak on, and kinda looking like the leader? I guess that in this kind of situation one would ignore the the boy and just walk away, but I hated it when they would do the same to me back at Konoha, so I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Then the boy grabbed my wrist and started pulling me to some kind of bulletin board, pointing at a picture hanging. I had to close in to see better, after all the rain can be bothersome, but when thunder starts it's when it's terrifying. Okay let's see now. Starting from left to right is some guy wearing a mask, Hidan, the blue guy I think his name was Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, red head guy, the cross-dresser, and a plant dude. So this all of the Akatsuki? Alright what's so special about it? I look down tot he kid confused then he points behind Pein's cloak. If seen from afar no one can tell that someone was behind him, but once in a really close range, between Itachi and Pein, can see a boy with golden hair locks and crystal blue eyes holding tightly to Pein's cloak dearly, fear visibly seen in him. Why is a child hanging with S-Rank Criminals? I glanced down where the names were imprinted. Kazuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Naruto (Leader), Pein (Leader), Konan, Sasori, Deidara, and Zetzu. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

* * *

"Team seven, eight, and nine. We have been informed that Uzamaki Naruto has disappeared without a trace behind. The last place he was seen was in the Sacred Toad, training, it is belief that he might have been captured. It is your mission to locate, capture, and retrieve. If necessary you may use force anyway suited. You're all dismissed!" order the fifth Hokage, Tsunade, of the Hidden Village of Leaf.

"Hai!"(**4**) said the teams in unison as they left in a cloud of smoke, going to their homes to gather anything needed for the mission. Ready to bring back their friend.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to come?" asked Sai following the said girl form behind her.

"I have made Naruto suffer more because I made him promised to bring back Sasuke. It's my turn to do something in return for him." answer Sakura going to the entrance of the village where everyone was going to meet up.

**Back At The Hokage's Office**

"Shizune, contact the Kazekage of the Sand." order Tsunade.

"Are you sure my lady?"

"Naruto is like a sibling to Gaara, he has save him when everyone else couldn't. I'm sure that Gaara would want to know of the situation."

"Understood."

* * *

Itachi was in his room glancing or much better said glaring at the ceiling. Deidara always used Naruto to get under his skin. Everyone knew that he cared deeply for his leader, heck even Pein knew, but would not ask anything, probably because he knew that Itachi can't compare to blood related. That lone statement made his Uchiha blood boil. The Sharingan user only cared for two people and that's Naruto and Sasuke, but his little brother was smart, he can take care of himself, unlike Naruto, who was a clumsy, idiot, innocent, and pure which seemed to brighten everyone's day by just a glance of his goofy smile. He would even purposely make himself and idiot to make the others laugh, even Pein would smirk at this brother's/lover's tactics. It was hard to believe that the two leaders were brothers and lovers at that. Naruto was like a kitty, while Pein was more of a panther type. Though Itachi would never disobey Pein, because of him, the crow was able to get close to the kitty. He is still grateful that Pein assigned him to be under Naruto's command, that meant only the blond can give him orders personally.

Itachi's train of thoughts halted when his door was practically slammed open, entering Pein and Sasori right behind him. The Uchiha quirked one eye at them for their way of coming in to others room.

"I don't give a damn what fucking mood you're in. Suck it up! And go find my brother!" order Pein.

* * *

**I seriously sorry for updating this kinda late since I had to go to summer school to make up hours, I kinda skipped some classes, and I owe 52 hours!**

**Review and Add to whatever you like**

**(1) **I kinda got this from the show Gundam 00 from Setsuna F. Seiei

**(2) **Come on this is obvious!!!

**(3) **Leader instincts

**(4) **Yes!


	5. Memories

Memories' Tears

**XXXXXXXXXX YAOI XXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter V: Memories_**  
Sasuke's feelings and a little past of Naruto**_

*Talking

*_Thinking/Dream/Flashback_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (Naruto) that are mention they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**_

My Uchiha blood can boiled at a certain point but that was way crossed at the rumor going around Sound that the Nine Tailed Fox was capture, his Naruto was captured by some lecherous shinobis and tainting his innocent mind. How can that twerp be so easily caught? Hasn't he been training for the couple of past years? Then again, he probably would just drove his sensei mad with his thick-headedness, yet that's one of the reasons that made the blond cute.....okay he did NOT just say cute. Leave it to Naruto to make himself be mad at the choice of words he chooses, even when he's not next to me can he can drove me mad!

"Stupid fox."

"Um Sasuke, who are you talking to?"

Just great. Leave it to Karin to meddle to other people's business, doesn't she have anything else to do other than gossip? Then again it was thanks to her that I heard about the capture, though I would like it best if it was just that, a gossip. Though when I asked Kabuto about it, he agreed that a valuable source from Konohagakure had over heard a team mention it. What's worst is that other people have revised the real story and changed it so it can't be confirm of what truly happened. So far is that Naruto Uzamaki was kidnapped by a group of shinobis wearing pink furry dresses from the Village of DDR and are making the blond dance to the Sexuality God. WHAT THE FUCK!!! Is there even a so called village?! And to top it all 'shinobis wearing pink furry dresses'? Is this world really that fucked up?

"Karin can't you see that Sasuke doesn't want to bother with you right now."

"Nobody is talking to you Suigetsu!"

"You just did idiot!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Those two really do remind me of Sakura and Naruto though the blond will always listen to Sakura or he would be punched for his smart-ass remark. Just hearing these two bickering always got me irritated and annoyed to the point that I would wished to cut their heads off, but I need them if I wish to destroy Orochimaru and all of Sound as well as locate my older brother. Only one of the team ever got on my good side, other than Naruto, and that's probably Jugo and that's only because he doesn't talk much or for that matter at all. He will make few comments now and then but it hardly happened every day and he always listen without any questions asked, he even knows the way I feel about Naruto, though it's only a secret between us two. Karin would go on rampage if she was to ever find out, along with Suigetsu, who clearly has some feelings for me.

"Karin and Suigetsu would you leave me alone. I don't feel in a talkative mood today." I said.

"Sure anything for you Sasuke-kun!" said Karin grabbing the back of Suigetsu shirt and dragging him out with her while he struggled to keep up. At least she was useful and listen to when order.

I turned to my right to catch Jugo staring at me, he slowly stand up from his spot and walks toward the door but stops mid-step before turning to face me again. "Your friend is safe." is what he said before he closed the door behind him.

"Tche, how do you know? He's probably dead by now."

I don't want to believe my own words, but it's a possibility. I can't stand the fact that I might never see Naruto again; his goofy smile, his stupid-ass questions, or that determine face that make me want to kiss him. First I lose the person I admire more and now someone that tried to understand me even when I cast him aside. I still linger of the question; what would have happened if I brought Naruto with me to Sound instead of leaving him there on the rain? But I knew the answer to that. Another person would be attracted to him as well, the other being my older brother.

First sure I got pissed off that Itachi was after Naruto and was scared that something might happened to him just like the clan. Though that soon turned to jealousy when Itachi was looking at Naruto when I arrived. He was relief and a glint in his eyes that I haven't seen in a long time, he was happy. How can Naruto make Itachi happy if they don't even know each other!? Then again Itachi probably meet him when he was in the ANBU and had to keep watch of the tailed beast. The thought of my brother actually be interested on MY blond was over the edge and I could only see red in front of me. It was then that I was humiliated in front of the person I cared about the most by my own blood! On that day I swore that I would get stronger to protect Naruto from people like the Akatsuki, but in Konohagakure that was not going to happened any time sooner, so I took matters in my own hands and left.

A knock interrupted from my thoughts, "Enter."

It was Kabuto with that smuggling smile of his that just made me more angry, and the glasses only adding to his superior authority over me. Everything about this man just annoyed me, maybe it was the fact that this men was Orochimaru's play toy and that I soon would be playing with him too after the Snake takes over my body. "What do you want, Kabuto." it wasn't a question.

"Aww do you really hate me so much Sasuke-kun? I was just here to tell you the truth of Naruto's capture, but since you don't feel like talking then I should leave."

"Cut the chase and just tell me."

"Fine, your no fun, it seems that Akatsuki was the responsible ones of the kidnapping in which the leader did personally."

After hearing Akatsuki did I feel my eyes turn into the Sharingan, Akatsuki could only mean my brother, but hearing that the Leader did it kinda irked my curiosity.

* * *

"_Do you really like what we are doing?"_

"_What are you trying to implied?"_

"_Big brother, I have had enough. I don't want anymore blood be shed. I don't want to be a criminal anymore."_

"_You want us to stop after all we have obtained?"_

"_I just want to go back to when it was only me and you. Where everything else did not matter. Along with Hikari."_

"_Who's that person?"_

"_A friend of mine. She helped me opened my eyes to the truth."_

"_So you want to throw everything away for some foolish girl that can't even comprehend what we have been through? All for just one person?!"_

"_Her name is Hikari and yes brother that is what I want. Make sure that everything is settle by three days short."_

"_Sorry to disappoint you little brother, but for your sake this girl must be disposed of. Konan take some men and get rid of this person, I will take care of Naruto. Go now." _

"_Yes Pein-sama."_

"_Naruto only belongs to me."_

_Naruto stood outside the hideout of Akatsuki looking at the inhabitants of Amegakure, soon his line of sight was cut off as a girl stood in front of him. As he glanced up did he come face to her smile that seemed to be full of happiness though her eyes gleamed with sadness. _

"_Did you told him?" she asked._

"_Yeah, there would be no more Akatsuki in less than three days."_

"_That's good. I hate fighting."_

"_Hikari, why do you want me to go with you and not my brother?" asked Naruto._

"_He can't always protect you Naruto. I think it's time that you walk on your own path alone from now on."_

_Just as those words escape her mouth did Pein appear behind Naruto wrapping his arms around the shocked blond. His eyes full of rage pressing the young leader to himself, his hands never unlocking after all the struggled that Naruto put, full of embarrassment. Soon other members came into view around them, Zetzu and Kazuzu grasping Hikari's arms while Konan appear in front of her. _

"_Pein what's the meaning of this!?"_

_No answer came only the grasp tightening on him. Once Naruto turn to face his brother did he become fearful, he have never seen that look on him, ever. Pein nodded to the three associates and soon were drop out of sight along with Hikari, who was screaming. Naruto only stood dumb-folded at what just happened after his senses kicked in did he punched Pein on the stomach sending him to stumbled back. He was about to follow the others before he was in caged inside some prison box. The same one that only his brother would use on him when out of control or disobedience that can't be tolerable. _

"_Let me out!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Pein if you truly love me you would let me go this instant!"_

_Pein cringed as that was said. Naruto knew far to well that he loved him a great deal, but if he was to go back to normal then he was willing to treat Naruto like all the other members, even if it broke his heart doing so. It was all only for his sake. "I'm sorry, __Namikaze Naruto, but as your older brother I can not. You would be in surveillance until I see fit that you can handle yourself or come to your senses. Until then you would be locked up in your room and rid of your title as the Leader of Akatsuki."_

"_You can't do that!" screamed Naruto angry visible seen in his words._

"_Watch me." answer Pein as Asura and Preta surface each on Naruto's side. "Take him." Both nodded and left with the box though Pein didn't miss the tears that were escaping Naruto or the sobs. It was all for his sake. Then why did it hurt him so much?

* * *

_

Naruto shook himself as he bolted up looking around his surroundings and landed on the boy from before, who was crouched besides him, worry in his eyes. He stood up and notice that it was getting dark and the temperature has dropped. "What happened?"

The boy gripped his arm and started to pull him to the streets, "You went unconscious after seeing the old photo on the bulletin of the Akatsuki."

"Where are we going?"

"To your hideout leader. The others are looking for you."

Naruto yanked his hand away from the boy and backed away from him. "I'm not going back there!"

The boy looked at him confused at the leader, but was cut short as raven birds began to materialize out of thin air and a clay bird landed artistically on the pavement. In front of Naruto stood Uchiha Itachi and Deidara, the top ten members of Akatsuki. Once the boy saw who they were he bolted from them, after all everyone knew about the controversy between the two. The old hideout was an explanation of what those two can do.

"Naruto-sama is time to go back." both said in unison.

* * *

**Well I was able to post this before school started, though I will continue to post but remember this story would be UPDATED RANDOMLY!**

**Why?**

**Cuz I'm lazy. **

**Review or Whatever**

**though thanks to Regal-13th for the review that got me to post this today, so thank him XD**


	6. Brother

Memories' Tears

x**X**x**X**x**X**x **YAOI** x**X**x**X**x**X**x

Chapter VI: Brother  
"_**This is why I love you more than a brother should or even a lover."**_

*Talking  
*_Thinking/Dream/Flashback  
*__**UNKNOWN FOR NOW!**_

**_Thanks to MadMonki, Regal-13__th__ and The Caprice Girl for the reviews _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did Pein wouldn't of died and would have Naruto as a sex slave XD

* * *

**

"Naruto-sama is time to go back." both said in unison.

Why do I get the feeling this isn't good? I can see why Deidara is here, but why is Itachi?

"Your brother order me to fetch you Leader."

Did he just read my thoughts! I'm starting to hate the Uchiha's now. Then again I always did, but also the reason why I have a best friend. Sasuke. He looks so much like Itachi, it's as if he was right in front of me and telling me to go with him, I seriously need to get a life. Dammit Naruto get your head straight, there are two guys that want to take you back to the hell hole facing you and ready to chase me if I ran away, so what must I do?

"Leader it's raining and soon the thunders will roll in, so if your done debating in your mind would you just come with us. Or do you want to confront your fears?" stated Deidara.

"You clearly know the answer for that ridiculous question, Deidara. Make yourself useful and shut up, and I mean ALL your mouths." said Itachi rolling his eyes at the older blond.

"Fuck you Uchiha! Your not to even supposed to be here! So why don't you turn around and go back to your emo room!"

"I'm here because it's clearly that your a complete idiot at such a simple task and it's you that needs to leave before I make you."

Deidara stayed silent after what Itachi said, anger shown in his eyes, I guessed something must of happened between the two and Itachi must of won to shut Deidara that fast. Soon Itachi grabbed my left arm and started dragging me from where I can running from. Then I felt my right arm being grabbed as well, looking up it was Deidara directing his attention away from me and Itachi, his cheeks were a little pink? Turning to glance at Itachi, his face showed no emotion though his grasp got a little tighter.

Sigh.

Might as well comply with them or get the finishing end or their wrath that hasn't subsided yet. What would I have said or done to keep these two from fighting if I was really the Leader they say? Probably told them to shut up, though now I know who hates who, I can see why Kisame is with Itachi. Note to self, never be in the same room as Itachi and Deidara. Won't get away alive a second time.

"Am I really a Leader?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"And I'm higher than you two right?" I notice that both tensed up at the question.

"Where are you getting at Naruto-sama?" asked Itachi.

"That I can walk on my own and don't need to be lead like a little kid." I mean come on have anyone heard of a Leader being dragged by his members?

They both let go as soon as those words were out of my mouth, though we were already in front of the hideout. I guess even if I try to run away the others would just follow me and probably kill those that hang around with, or helped me. I feel like a mouse in a maze, just there is no cheese and a cat in every corner. Might as well get over and done with whatever they want me here for then I can get to my training and retrieve Sasuke from the Sound.

Entering the Hideout I was tackled to the ground by one of Pein's look alike while straddling me from my back. What kind of meeting is that?! Then again I ran away when I was told not to. Not to soon after Pein and a red headed guy, kinda reminded me of Gaara, walked in. Pein was pissed. I rather be with Deidara and Itachi then find out what is waiting for me with him. I guess Pein noticed that I was panicking since his face calmed down a bit, though still angry. The guy in back lifted me up and pushed me toward Pein as he grabbed me by the waist and lifted my chin to look at his eyes. He has such weird eyes, rings inside and pearly. Wait a minute weren't they red when we meet?

"Why did you ran away?" asked Pein.

"I didn't ran away, I just wanted to explore."

"Why didn't you take anyone with you then?"

"I wanted to think for myself."

He let go of my chin though not my waist. Glancing over at the others he nodded to them and they left, leaving only us two in the entrance. Finally letting go of me he motion for me to follow him inside one of the many rooms in this place. It was his bedroom. Walking over to the end of the bed he pulled out a dark orange cellphone from the night stand and tossed it to me. Got to admit, I like it. As I flipped it opened a photo was revealed. I could tell the one on the shoulders was me, but the one on the bottom held such a playful smile and his eyes so blissful. At the bottom it said, 'Sometimes being a brother is better than being a hero'. I could feel tears running down my cheek though it was brushed away by a thumb.

"You are my most beloved brother and friend as well as my bitterest rival, my confidant and my betrayer, my sustainer and my dependent, and scariest of all, my equal. This is why I love you more than a brother should or even a lover. Naruto please don't leave me. Not again. What I feel for you seems less of earth and more of a cloudless heaven." said Pein leaning closer to my face.

I couldn't speak or do anything, I even stopped breathing. I could only concentrate on the lips that have kissed my neck. I feel like a prisoner in paradise. The funny thing is that all of this felt like deja vu. My blood blazing as he started to slowly remove my jacket.

"I have missed you so much Naruto."

"Why don't we look the same if we're brothers? Why can't I remember anything?" My head was spinning from the way that Pein would touch me, just the simplest movements would have my body react to it.

"We don't have to look the same to be brothers, you got it more from father than mother on the looks though you have mother's attitude on the other side. I just got the looks of father and mother while the attitude of father. I don't think of you as my brother Naruto. You're much more than that to me." said Pein.

Why are his words affecting me so much? No one has ever treated me like this, as if I was some sort of rare jewel. But it's wrong! Brothers are not supposed to do this!

"Konoha saw that I can never harm them as long as they had you in their grasp, that's why I never went to get you. Itachi was the only one that knew how to get inside without been detected so I send him for you, but you were with Jiraiya, a sannin. You were out of my clutches. I didn't know that they erased your memory until Itachi told me that you didn't recognize him or Kisame."

Pein nibbled on my ear before biting it, letting blood spilled, he started to licked it as an apology though my brain wasn't functioning right as my hands traveled to his hair, it was so soft. He then grabbed my chin and kissed me, all his love send. Lifting me up I wrapped my legs around him as I pulled him closer to me by the coat. I don't know what got over me, but our tongues were soon fighting for dominance. I can't stop myself from flushing or my hands that keep him in place by the hair. All this is wrong, I know, but why does it feel so natural? Why am I crying? My hands are shaking, I can hear my heart go a hundred miles per hour. I don't want to let go. Ever.

_**RUN!**_

Who am I really? What Pein said, was it true? Did he know my parents? Do I really look like dad?

_**RUN AWAY!**_

"Un...P-pein...st.." I can't speak. He threw me to the wall, kissing me more ferociously and passionately. "..stop."

He then started to go under my shirt pinching.

"please...stop."

"Why?" he finally asked.

"I can't...I can't love you." It pains me to say this, but why?

"What do you mean?" his voice sounds furious, then a hand was crushing my neck. "Who is it?!" I can't breath, I'm losing conscience, my eyes are getting foggy. "Who has capture your heart!?"

"Let..go, now."

"Answer me Naruto!"

_**Say My Name!**_

Huh? Who said that?

_**Please Say My Name!**_

"...let go of me...Yahiko." I don't know where that name come from, but it seemed to have worked since the grasp was gone. Coughing in air, I was patted on the head by a gentle touch.

"You haven't called me that since that incident, little brother." said Pein drawing circles on my back trying to comfort me.

"What are you talking about? Called you what?" I'm confused. Who is Yahiko?

Pein stood up and offer his hand toward me, which I accepted pulling me up as well. He led me to the bed and sat me down while he sat next to me. "I just to look just like you, though my hair was more orange than yellow. I had the same ambition as you too. We wanted war to be stopped. Then thunder come into place, that's why your so afraid of it."

I looked over at him confused. "What do you mean by thunder?" Did something happened?

Removing his coat, he poke my forehead, and headed out of the room. "I think that's enough for one day, you should rest. Tomorrow won't be so different from today."

"Hey, hold on!" I protested.

"Goodnight little brother, I'll come back when the thunder is here. Don't worry." said Pein before the door was closed. Probably locked too.

"I wasn't talking about that. Thank you." I said to myself.

Who is Yahiko, and what did he mean by he just to look like me? Argh! Why can't there be some sort of manual for this kind of stuff!? Then again why did I called him Yahiko instead of Pein? Wait a minute...before, Deidara did mention of a person called Deva. That he should of left me. Is Pein Deva? Then where does this Yahiko come from? I should just rest and worry later, I don't think is going to affect me that much in the future if I'm still alive right now. Oh well, sleep sounds pretty good right about now. G'nite.

_**Don't Die Before I Do**_

"How is he?" asked Konan walking behind Pein.

"He still acts in instincts, but still doesn't remember anything. He called me Yahiko. Not even the old Naruto called me that. I believe that my true little brother is coming back."

_**Naruto Namikaze

* * *

**_

**Yeah kinda confusing right now, but I promise it will get better. **

**UPDATED RANDOMLY  
since some of you still don't get it**

**Review or Whatever**

***You can give some ideas and I'll try to put them in***


	7. Let's Go!

AN: OMFG! I didn't know that this story would get a lot of reviews. Since Pein x Naruto isn't a popular couple.

Since many people are reading this I'm going to need a BETA. Anyone up for it?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: YAOI = Guy fucking another guy. You have been warned. Don't like? Don't read.**

_This chapter is unbeta. Sorry for the OOC.

* * *

_

**Chapter VII:**

_Let's Go!_

He didn't know what to feel at the moment. One side was angry that he wanted to rip the bird's head, an d the other in panic. The first option seemed to be getting there. The problem would be explaining to Konoha why their messenger never came back. Gaara walked out his room, opening the door as he closed it behind him.

"Gaara! What's wrong?!" Kankuro cried as he was the anger that vibrated off the red-headed. Temari wore a shocked expression, though hers was of concern. They reached out to try and calmed him, but the glare stopped them on their spot. Gaara felt bad to show his dark side to his siblings, but he just couldn't keep intact with himself.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked after composing herself, sensing that whatever it was, it wasn't good news.

"Naruto was kidnapped." Gaara said clenching his hands.

Kankuro and Temari both froze as the information sink in. Gaara didn't want to tell them. He didn't want them to worry, but he needed their help. Not only was he angry that made others tremble in any ten miles radius, be that someone was stupid enough to try a foolish act to his best friend. Now that ticked him off. He would make sure to show them what true pain is. Also he didn't want to for the people of his country to know that he was departing. For how long? As long as it takes! He would not rest until Naruto was safe inside the compounds of Konohagakure.

"Gaara."

"We are departing as soon as the council choose someone to keep order." Gaara said. Both siblings looked at each other. They had to make Gaara calmed down before one of the members of the council get seriously hurt. Though they knew that when Gaara was like this, they wouldn't be able to.

Gaara walked into the meeting room, opening the door as he entered the room. He would have to make the council look things through his perspective, fast. The more he spent here, the longer Naruto was getting hurt. He didn't even turn around to see if Kankuro and Temari were following him.

"Kazekage? What brings you here?" A council member asked.

"I'm going to be leaving the village for some time. I don't know how long." Gaara said, anger still flashing through his eyes. The other members cringed at the look. Their leader meant business.

"Sit Kazekage. We should discuss this." offered one of the elders.

---

Suigetsu stared into Sasuke's back, burning holes. It has been two long days non-stop walk. He was tired as hell. The others felt the same way as he, if the sweat running from their foreheads indicated anything. "Hey Sasuke, we should take a break. We still have a long road a head of us." the swordsman complained.

"You guys can rest. I'll continue, catch up once you have rested." said Sasuke, not spearing a look back.

Karin and Suigetsu sighed. They should of known better. Sasuke was always one to see to that his mission was completed as fast as possible. It's in the Uchiha blood. Once they heard of Akatsuki been successful in capturing the Nine Tail Jinchuuriki, Orochimaru went into a ragging fit. This news also angered the Uchiha. Though the reason is still unknown to them. Juugo is the only one that knows, but hew won't say anything.

The next day, all four were fighting against the Sound nins. It seemed that Orochimaru didn't let Sasuke go to the Akatsuki, so he took matters into his own hands. Since Sasuke was leaving, Karin went with him, and Suigetsu went also for Kisame that is with the Akatsuki, Juugo just came along because Sasuke asked him. Soon Team Hebi was formed. Defeating Orochimaru and his subordinates was an easy task since the Uchiha was not in the mood for plays. Which lead them to this situation. Sasuke has not calmed down. Not one bit.

"Letting our chakra drain will not help anyone. We will be too tired to fight off all of the Akatsuki." Juugo stated. This made the Uchiha stop.

"Very well. Let's take a ten minute break."

Suigetsu plopped down in the grass, relief that his legs were finally getting a rest. Karin seemed to be content as well. Sasuke on the other hand just leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. Though a scowl was still plastered in his face. Juugo just sat down next to Suigetsu.

"Sasuke-kun. Why are we going after Akatsuki?" Karin asked.

"Itachi is in the Akatsuki." was the answer she got.

"Yeah I know that. What I'm trying to say is that, why now of all the other times?"

Silence surrounded the area, but was soon tensed by the anger shown toward Karin. Sasuke was still pissed. The look that she got made her shut up. She didn't want to get on Sasuke's bad side if she wanted for him to like her. Suigetsu on the other hand, didn't get the message.

"Hey now that you mention it. Sasuke why do we need to get there fast? Your bro isn't going anywhere."

Sasuke was about to teach him a lesson, but was cut off by Juugo answering for him. "The Akatsuki have grown stronger thanks to the tail beast that was captured. Sasuke just wants to defeat his brother before he gains more strength."

That answer seemed to make sense, since the others didn't push it anymore. Juugo turned to glanced toward Sasuke direction, which was greeted by a silent nod. He just saved Suigetsu from some serious ass kicking, and Sasuke, who was slowly losing control of his anger. Though just the thought of Itachi having Naruto in his grasp made him more angry. Naruto belong only to him! Not his older brother, and he will make sure he understood that. No matter what.

"Brakes over. Time to go."

---

The information given only irritated Shikamaru more than the other teammates bickering. It only said that Naruto's location, last seen, was with the toad sage. Not even any chakra traces or what the kidnapper looked like. "What a drag."

Neji walked in step with Shikamaru, "So, where are we headed?" asked the hazel eye teen.

"I have the slightest idea, but might as well start in the Sacred Toad Village. From there we'll see where it will lead us." Shikamaru answer scratching his back. Neji nodded in agreement. He was after all the most qualified to be the leader of the rescue mission.

Sakura heard the plan from the two that were behind her, She will do anything capable in her hands to bring her friend back. With Sasuke, she wasn't able to do anything other than watch him leave, then made Naruto bring him back. Now that Naruto needed her, she will not fail him. They are, after-all, teammates. If one stays behind, so does the other. Friends don't leave, they lend a hand. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

Sai smirked at the determination that shown in Sakura's eyes. She was ready to face anything that laid ahead. First Sasuke leaves to gain power and now Naruto gets kidnapped by an unknown enemy. Things just got interesting in Konoha. It was good idea to join the team. He had a feeling that something was coming their way. It just send shivers down his spine. Anxious.

The same determination seen in Sakura was also in Hinata. It shocked Kiba since he was used to the shy side of her. The only time he had seen that look was against Neji. The caused might be Naruto. Everyone knew of the crush that the Hyuuga heir had for the knuckle-head. The only one who couldn't see it was the twerp himself. Kiba sighed. It was going to take a lot of effort to make Hinata fall for him. He has had a crush on her for quite some time, and she was always with him, until Naruto return. In so also her feelings for him. He felt like he was in some kind of drama show.

Rivalry was no longer between Ino and Sakura. That was in the past, child's play. Thy have pass that already. They now stood side by side. For Naruto. To Sakura, Naruto is her teammate, but with Ino, it was her friend. In reality Naruto meant a lot to Ino. He would always take things head on regardless of the danger that would come of it. She on the other hand, ran away. In sense, she admire the blond. Besides he was growing to become quite a man.

"Alright guys, listen up." started Shikamaru, "Our friend could be in the brick of death right now as we speak. We have to face reality here. I'm not going to lie. There would be serious danger from here on end."

"Shikamaru," Sakura said, "We know of what lays a head of us. I'm ready to face them. We are going to rescue Naruto and bring him home. No matter the cost!"

Everyone stepped forward, agreeing what Sakura just said. They were all in this together. Shikamaru smirked and headed forward to lead. He couldn't ask for a better team.

_'Hold on in there Naruto. We're coming!'_

_---  
_

Gaara attached his gourd to his back. Kankuro tying his scroll together and Temari expanding her fan.

"Let's go."

* * *

I know this is short! It's just that I didn't expect a lot to review...

Thanks to all those that added this fic and review!


	8. Rebirth

**AN: yup I'm lazy. Okay before anything I know that Naruto and Pein are NOT brothers! I have known since a long time ago so please stop telling me this already. Now if your against incest or guy x guy than please don't read this fic. Now the second would be that there would be NO UCHIHACEST there would be brotherly love but that's all between Itachi and Sasuke unless I get a lot of request of it for now it stands as a NO. **

**HOLY SHIT 69 REVIEWS!! I better start updating faster then though it still stands in RANDOMLY UPDATED. Thanks for everyone that review on this and told me to UPDATE ALREADY! Lol. Also for Naruto6969 for the awesome message.**

**Since I still don't have a Beta this chapter us UN-Beta! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**---**

Pein tried not to feel the guilt that seem to surface now and then, but it was difficult trying to ignore it when the reason for it wants to get away from him. He really didn't mind having Naruto return back to his 'village' the only problem was he's jealousy that won't have any of that. Pein tried to avoid any objects or the other members when he would think of all the villagers hugging his little innocent brother, letting their hands roam around his body 'innocently'. The self though made him want to kill someone. Shoving a katana into the shinobi's living body and watching their blood splutter out and doing it again. Especially to that Hyuuga girl that always seemed to be around the boy wherever he is. It just made his blood boil. Yes, he knew of everything that went around Konohagakure thanks to Itachi's raven birds keeping information for him.

But not anymore now that he had his precious little brother back in his protective arms. He's never going to let him go again, the last time it was a mistake, he won't have any of that anymore, as long as he's alive and the leader of Akatsuki, he'll make sure of it. Looking back to see his flaming maroon chakra engulf the door to Naruto's room; locking the room the inside and out. No one is allowed in his room without his consent. Not even his others.

"Pein-sama. Is it your blood lust again?" Konan asked.

Like a blast of alarm, Pein turned his head away from the door and stared at the blue-haired criminal. "It seems that it has grown more along with my possessiveness now that Naruto is here. It's hard to suppress it when I'm around him. I'm afraid that I would let my instincts take over like right now, if it weren't for Naruto saying my old name I don't know what would of happen."

"Blood lust with Possessiveness is a very dangerous combination to be around anyone at all. Are you sure you want Naruto here with us knowing that it might do more harm than good?"

Glaring at the girl he spat at his old teammate, "What do you know what's better for him!? I'm his brother! So don't ever ask something so ridiculous in front of me ever again do I make myself clear!?" stated Pein.

Konan just glanced down holding her ground, knowing that Pein isn't in the mood to start a talk. "Understood Leader. It was careless of me to ask that, forgive me."

Grasping a long breath, Pein calmed down and put his arm at Konan's shoulder. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yell at you. I should ask the forgiveness not you. I'm not in the best mood Konan, so please leave me alone. I want to think for myself."

With that said Pein side stepped her and walked away leaving Konan standing outside Naruto's bedroom. Glancing to the door she heard faintly the sound of footsteps scampering back before the creak of a bed was heard. Great. It seems that Naruto heard the whole commotion. Now how would the young Leader face his older brother knowing he has those two symptoms? Probably be cautious at what he says from now on. Now she knew why Pein suddenly dropped the subject with a tone of sadness and left. He knew all along that Naruto was listening in. Brother's intuition she believed. After all Pein always knew when Naruto was close or peeping in, one of the reasons that Pein was always higher in being the leader of Akatsuki.

Konan smiled at the old memories that seemed to be coming back to her. The old memories when Naruto was with everyone, the laughs that bounce out of the now empty halls and rooms. One of the reasons why she's still in Akatsuki, to see once more the smiled that spreed across Naruto's face and the happiness that glows in Pein's eyes every time. How long has it been since she saw that again? It would seem long enough. Seeing the maroon chakra that encircled the door, possessive indeed.

Back in the room with Naruto. He didn't know what to think. His 'brother' is a psycho! Just like all the others!He had to find a way to get the hell out of here, and fast. Getting in a sitting down position on the bed crossing his arms over his chest coming up with a plan. "_How to get away from a group of criminals that are psycho and are top rank?...argh who was he kidding? There's no way out! I don't even know my way around here to start with!_" though Naruto messing up his hair out of frustration but stopped immediately when an idea crossed his mind. "_Wait a minute. Pein is the leader here and he in a way loves me," shudder at what happened earlier, "so, how can I use that to my advantage?_" blushing when he though back at what Pein said earlier.

"_**I don't think of you as my brother Naruto. You're much more than that to me."**_

Letting out a sigh he let himself fall back to stare at the ceiling. He wasn't any fan at using other people's love against them. So that was out of the question. Clenching his hand around his heart, it had started hurting from what Pein said earlier about his symptoms and him being the caused of it. He didn't want to be the reason for others to feel pain.

"Yahiko."

The name came so naturally to him. A name that was imprinted inside his brain, something that he just couldn't forget. "Is that Pein's name or something?" asked Naruto to the empty room. For some miracle wishing that someone would pop out and answer all his questions. Before long a vibration sound was coming from the nightstand next to him. Picking up the cellphone he flip the cover open. _**New Text Message**__. _Clicking on the view option to see it was from _**Pein**_.

_**Go to sleep already. Stop thinking to much.**_

_**We'll talk tomorrow.**_

"What the fuck!? How did he know!?"outburst Naruto in shock. Flipping the cellphone closed and slipping inside the warm covers grumbling to himself. Not wanting to question anything anymore he forced to closed his eyes.

---

Glancing at the rare sight of the start that show up on the surface of the clear sky. Yes a clear sky was an uncommon sight in Amagakure, unheard of unless in the twilight of the day. Though on the far distance came in sight the heavy ashen clouds promising an abundance of rain. Along with thunder and lightning once more. The daily routine of the weather in the village. Pein continue to stare at the midnight sky before is disappeared behind the clouds once more. Though a chakra signature was soon behind him, though Pein didn't bother to glance back, know who it was before it made it's presence known.

"It's been long Yahiko." said the unknown figure sitting next to the said men, letting his glowing chestnut hair swayed with the direction of the wind. His Rinnegan eyes glance at the sky as well. The Akatsuki cloak covering his frame.

Pein peeked a look at Nagato's body seeing that he's almost the same as him slight difference in the height. "How long till I can be out of your control?"

Nagato sigh, "Your body is very weak without my chakra transfer, you need to have patience. It won't be long before you can move in your own accord again. Though it seems that it has started to show signs because of your instincts. Naruto is not only affecting you mentally but physically as well. Your body has not forget Naruto, in other words."

Taking hold of both his arms, Pein shut his eyes tightly, "I can't do anything to him as long as you can control my movements. It would be like I'm not the one caressing him, not the one that is loving him. Heh, it must be awkward for you to control my hormones." said Pein smirking.

Letting a chuckle out, Nagato said, "It does but I'll get used to it. Don't worry Yahiko, Naruto would understand if you talk to him, after all his your little brother by blood, you guys are bonded by birth. Though I can't imagine the feeling of having the person you cherish the most forget about you."

"Nagato. You should tell Konan how you feel before she's out of your grasp. She feels the same way as you do."

Nagato shook his head at the statement, "No. It's still not the time, right now we have to deal with your body and recover the memories lost from Naruto. There's still a lot of time for that later."

"Thank You, teammate." said Pein.

"No problem, though I must tell you. The Kazekage of the Sand Village and a dispatch from the Village Hidden in the Leaves are looking for your brother, along with the team of Itachi's little brother."

Pein gripped his knuckles tight turning white. "Sasuke and Gaara are no problem though the dispatch would be a problem, make Itachi take care of his brother while Sasori and Deidara deal with Gaara and his siblings. I'll take care of the Konohagakure's nins."

"Naruto would hate you if he found out you harmed his 'friends'. It would make the work much more difficult for us to have him trust us let alone start a relationship with you again."

Pein glared at the sky as it was starting to be conceal itself again by the ashen smoke. "Naruto was never their 'friend' to begin with. But don't worry I won't do anything critical to them just teach them that Naruto was never to be with them. He never belong in their group of friendship and happiness. They would learn that Naruto is the second leader of Akatsuki an S-Rank Criminal group that are in the road to take control of whole Ninja Nation and kill anyone that stands in there way. That is the goal of Akatsuki, to bring forth the rebirth of a new world. A world without bloodshed; a world where Naruto and I can be together without the interference of society's view."

Nagato smiled at the determination of his old friend. "Then rest assure that I'll be right next to you on the road, like always my friend."

Thunder's pounding sound erupted from the heavens sending shock waves through their bodies and into their veins. Both stood up putting their own bamboo hat on as in cue the rain come down pouring.

"I better head back. I promised Naruto that I'll be back when the rain started. Again, thank you Nagato for everything." said Pein walking away as Nagato walked away as well in different direction.

Lightning stroke the area they were in just a little while back. Erasing any tracks that anyone was there to begin with.

---

**Okay I'm also going to do one-shots of this pair (Pein X Naruto) since they're not really much fics about them, so look forward to those who like to read about them.**

**Laterz till the next random update. Ciao!**


	9. Realize

**AN: hey everyone! *dodges thrown objects*  
ouch yeah i guess i do deserve that for always updating late but i have a good excuse!...yeah i don't i'm just lazy.  
but i do admit i never expected for so many people to read this fic, I mean it's my very first fic i created thanks to everyone that review!  
also thanks to audrastar for the PM  
****  
Beta by the greatest ~Mischievious Kitsune~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did NONE of the Naruto characters would be a virgin!**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the cold air brushing against his left leg. Letting out a groan he shifted to his right, getting closer to the warmth of a stone wall, wondering what he hit since the bed was in the middle of the room so it was impossible hitting a wall. When the scent of fresh forest breeze, with a mix of spices, hit his nose did he realize something was wrong. _Huh, the hell? _Naruto thought, gathering himself he opens his eyes to stare into a well build board chest in his face.

He woke up on the arms of someone and to his embarrassment in a male's arms. Drifting his head upward to see the strangers face did his face turn completely red even his neck. The world's most wanted criminal had his arms around Naruto's waist having no space between them. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, anything, but no words came out. His mind spinning around multiple questions around and his poor brain wasn't able to comprehend anything. He was frozen on the spot, speechless to the sleeping figure in front of him.

1…2…3…4…

"Aaahhh!" Naruto screamed as he pushed himself away from Pein, with much speed and strength, officially landing off the bed to the floor. With a loud thud he dashed away from the mattress as fast as he could before hitting the wall behind him. Pointing at the leader as said person slowly started to get up thanks to the ruckus that the boy caused. "W-what are you doing sleeping next to m-me!"

Rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn he pulled the covers off him to reveal him wearing only a pair of black boxers. Pein stared at Naruto blankly, raising an eyebrow at his question. "I told you that I was coming back once it started raining."

Naruto stared at his so-called 'brother'. He had to admit, the guy was a Sex God in disguise, but he'll be caught dead before he said it out load especially to him. Turning his eyes away as a blush appeared on his cheeks as he remembered that he was staring at Pein. Keeping his eyes on the ground he spoke, "T-that d-doesn't answer m-my question!"

Pein had seen the blush even on Naruto's ears the pink tint was display. Walking over the boy, he stood before him leaning down to whisper in his ear. "What do you think I was doing then, Naru-_chan_?"

Naruto shudder as a shiver was sent through his spine as the words were whispered in his ear huskily. He redden more as the question brought forth dirty thoughts to his head causing him to shift this body away from him but he was caught between the man and the wall.

"Can you put on some clothes?" Naruto asked, hoping that it would change the topic.

But Pein was having none of that, to amuse at the answer that his little brother would give him. "No. What do you think I did to you in the middle of the night?"

Naruto could only stare at him in horror as his plan didn't work, but brought more uncomfortable questions back. Biting his bottom lip, he closed his eyes shaking his head; he did not want to answer any of those questions! Though he soon felt hot breath hitting his neck as a hand was pushed against the wall cutting off any chances Naruto had to escape. Pein breath in the scent of his love, it was purely addicting having him in an intimidating position, so vulnerable under him.

The blonde stood nervously under the weight on top of him, he was feeling shy and some kind of a new feeling lingering around his body, anticipation? But for what?

Suddenly there was a pair of lips on his neck, "Are you embarrassed?"

"A-as if I would be. Are you stupid?"

"Your face is completely red, as your body continues to shiver every time I come near you. Do I make you feel hot?

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled pushing him away as he stared at the other, who had a smug grin across his face.

Naruto could only look at him unbelieving. As he didn't get an answer he was about to ask again, but decided against it, he didn't want to be any nearer to the other than he has to. "Could you please go and put-" His voice was cut out by the door opening with a slam.

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

A blur of what seemed to be the Akatsuki attire and yellow was seen before Naruto was seized ending up on the floor once more pinned down. _Doesn't anyone know how to greet someone in the morning? _Thought Naruto sighing.

Pein scratch his temple as he saw that he wouldn't be able to play with his little brother now that the most hyperactive person had entered the room. Didn't he lock the door? Looking over at the entrance, the door was literally broken down the hinges no more connected. _That's coming out of Sasori's budget. _On cue the redhead entered as well into the room and stared at his lover cradling their leader, rubbing his cheek against the other. Taking notice of the other presence Sasori turned his head and inclined it to show respect toward the other leader.

"My apologies Pein-sama, I tried to stop him, but he was persistent," stated Sasori.

Both turned over to see Naruto trying to pry himself off from the other but to no avail. The poor boy looked up at Pein pleading for his help as Deidara continue to cuddle with him.

Naruto watched as Pein whispered something over at the other's ear. He decided not to ask as the redhead grabbed Deidara by the collar and walked out with said blond screaming and struggling against the hold. Though instantly regreted it as once more he was left alone with the leader.

"…What did you tell him?..." Naruto asked not really wanting to listen to the answer to that, he had a feeling he would live longer if he didn't know.

Pein just shook his head a smirk displayed on his face, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm **not** worried." Naruto said emphasizing the 'not' with anger.

The older come over at the small blonde and grabbed his arm dragging him to the door that was attached to the room. Opening the door he pushed Naruto inside, "Get ready, breakfast should be ready soon. Itachi will come back with some clothes for you." With that said, Pein closed the door leaving Naruto alone in the bathroom.

Seeing he couldn't do anything else, besides he kind of had a need for a bath. Walking over to the bathtub he turned the shower on as he got rid of his dirty clothes. That's when it hit him. _I'm going to see Sasuke's brother again!_

6x6X6x6

Naruto had to agree that there was something about Itachi that made the blond relax. He had come up with the conclusion that he wasn't really what the ANBU reports say about him, he, in a strange method, was easy to talk to. Always getting right to the point, and this conversation wasn't any different. Though he felt a lot better than with Pein, he at least understood personal space.

"Here are your clothes." Answered Itachi all to casualty even though Naruto was before him wrap around a towel.

"Um…how do you know my size?" Did the Akatsuki know everything!

"We have our sources. Breakfast is ready so get dress."

The blond got his clothes from his hands, and was about to remove his towel when he noticed Itachi was still in the room, but his back was facing him. "You could leave now."

"You don't know the layout of this hideout." Was the answer he got. Damn.

Blushing at the presence of another while he changes he had to hand it to them. At least they gave him nice clothing though the price tag was still on them. "Um Uchiha-san, w-were this clothes stolen?" asked Naruto nervously.

"No."

"Liar."

"So, would you rather walk around naked? I don't think Pein would like that."

Clutching the clothes he teared the tag off them sensing a smirk was on Itachi, he knew it all to well while hanging out with the other Uchiha survivor, they were way to much alike, bastards.

Naruto caught his breath, letting a soft groaned escape his lips as he looked over at his clothes. Nothing was orange like he used to wear. He had on a black turtleneck tank top hoodie with the Konoha's symbol on the back; did he mention the symbol was scratch across? With a pair of loose navy shorts. Where were the vibrant colors that screamed joy? It was what made him Naruto this clothing just said 'fuck off'. Whoever chose these clothes should just go die, like with a kunai or something! Turning over to face Itachi, he coughed signaling that he was done.

The Uchiha walked over to him bringing out a headband, his headband. Instantly grabbing it he put it on before he felt something across his fingers, _NO!_ Stepping in front of the mirror he noticed much to his horror that he no longer wore Konoha's headband but the enigma of Amegakure with a scratch on its symbol. Naruto faced Itachi glaring at him, "Why!"

"Because that headband belongs to you Naruto, you were already a full-fledge ninja before you gain the Konoha's headband."

Both males turn toward the door to see Pein leaning against the frame staring at Naruto. Itachi bowed a little before leaving the room to themselves. Pein walked over to the bed as Naruto stood were he was following him with his eyes. "Don't look at me like that." Pein said sighing.

"Then how am I suppose to look at you! You took away my headband and gave me another that doesn't belong to me! Do you have any idea what it means for me!" blurted out Naruto angrily.

"I'm well aware of the meaning, but you betrayed it by wearing another symbol after being taken from another. Besides there's nothing much left, the Konoha's headband has been burned already."

Naruto could only stare at him speechless, his headband was destroyed! Tearing the metal away from him and threw it against the mirror, before watching at Pein once more. "I hate you...I hate you…I HATE YOU!"

"Yet you would still be here. So get ready for breakfast. I do not want to repeat myself Namikaze Naruto!" ordered Pein glaring back at the boy.

The blond only stared at the older all traces of hatred gone; he only stood frozen on the spot shock written all over his face. "W-what do you mean by 'Namikaze'?"

"It's just like the name says. Namikaze Naruto. Last name given by our father. The Fourth Hokage of the Konoha Village. Namikaze Minato." Pein said calmly.

* * *

**i'll be posting another one-shot of this pair soon!**

**until the next not so long update laterz!**

**review/criticise/or just plain random **


	10. Sides

**AN: ****Yup I know I updated late, but really all of this tardiness is actually you're guys fault. I mean you guys are way to nice for your own good, always writing on the reviews to Update Soon, you guys should yell at me or threaten me other than that I'm going to take a long time! So now you guys know...FLAME ME!...no not the story, me!**

**Beta by the awesome: ****~Mischievous Kitsune~ who has been with me all this time thanks a lot!**

******Disclaimer: Well I actually do own Nar- *gets shot.* ((**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters they all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**))**

_Thoughts _- Speaking

* * *

All the blood drained from his face; his breathing stopped completely. Naruto just stared at Pein surrounded by full silence and tension that could be cut if someone sliced it with a kunai. Finally breaking the silence, Naruto's legs gave out from the state of shock though his eyes never tore itself from the other male. As in cue his breathing came back, but in rapid shallow pants. Inclining his head down, he grasped his head with both hands shakily; he was starting to feel light-headed. Though through all this, Naruto had not said a thing.

Pein mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid to have mentioned that to him! He clearly knew that Naruto didn't know about their old man, but it was difficult to keep calm when Naruto said he hated him. Naruto had never told him that until 'that' incident, and still it stung his heart when he remembers. So now that he has his little brother back in his arms, and he once more hears those hateful words it just seemed to have reopened past wounds. Those simple three words…he could only hear them one time and that's it. _I'm afraid I will be hearing them more with the way things are now._

A loud thump stopped Pein from his train of thoughts. Turning his attention back at Naruto, he dashed to his unconscious body. Instantly he put two fingers on his neck where there was a fast, but weak pulse and upon closure inspection his lips were getting blue. He had gone into a state of shock. Cursing under his breath, Pein settled Naruto so he would be flat on his back and raised his legs to help restore blood pressure. Remembering that Naruto was having trouble breathing, he leant down to give him CPR. After repeating the process for ten minutes, Naruto's face started regaining its color back as well as his breathing became stabled. Seeing that his little brother was out of trouble, Pein carefully picked him up and settled him onto the bed pushing up the covers to lay him inside them to keep him warm.

Falling down on the bed, he sighed, as this was not what he expected. Turning his head to the side to rest on Naruto's calm expression, he let a small smile escape his lips. Lifting up his hand, he brushed it through the soft golden locks remising the old times when they were still together. It was times like this, which keep him from giving up and instead gave him hope to continue forward.

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan."

Feeling his hair being brushed, Naruto slightly slowly started opening his eyes, before bringing his left hand up to cover his eyes from the light. As soon as the action was done the hand that was on his head froze, before leaving. Naruto turn to his side to see whom it was, to come face to face with his older brother. Realization hit him when he just mentally said their relation, though before he can speak, he was interrupted.

"Don't. Just eat for now." Pein said as he pointed at the tray that rested on the nightstand next to Naruto. It was Hidan that brought the food over since they took long to come down for breakfast. Pein requested for it, since he was afraid of what might happen if he left Naruto alone. He already ate not too long ago.

Pein was still watching Naruto even though Sasori came up to retrieve the plates. It was odd, Naruto had not spoken a single word nor had he even bothered to look at anyone, lost in his own world. It was making him worried. Having enough, Pein put his hand on Naruto's shoulder which caused the blond to jumped, but still didn't spare him a glance. "Naruto." He said trying to get some other reaction but it seem to have backfired when Naruto shoved his hand away.

"Leave." Ordered Naruto, finding the floor more interesting.

At the spoken words of the other, Pein abruptly shoved Naruto onto the bed and loomed over him glaring directly at his eyes. "Do not tell me what to do. I have higher authority than you. You need to st- "

The knock on the door interrupted his speech before Konan walked in, "Sir, may we speak," she glanced at Naruto under him, "in private."

Nodding his head, Pein stood up heading towards the door, though stopped on his track to look at his little brother only to see that he was still in the same position, "Don't leave this room."

Without thinking Naruto got inside the covers lifting them up all the way to cover his head, though Pein still saw the slight nod from the blond.

Closing the door behind him, he sealed it the same as before, Pein turn to Konan. It seemed that whatever she was going to say, it troubled her deeply, "What is it."

"Itachi's younger sibling is nearby and the dispatch from Konohagakure is not far behind."

"Does Itachi know?"

Konan shook her head, "I think he must have some knowledge."

"Very well we will deal with Sasuke's group first and see from there." Pein turned his attention toward the end of the hall in front of him before ordering, "Send Itachi. He should know what to do." With that said, Pein turned away walking in the opposite direction from where Konan stood.

"Yes sir."

X-x-X-x-X

Itachi glared as he stood against the wall. It was pure coincidence that he walked upon the discussion of his leader and Konan. His brother was moving faster than he expected, though that was not the problem. It's the outcome that might come if a member were ordered to get rid of his little brother. He still cared about him; leaving as the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan was proof of that.

"Uchiha Itachi." Spoke Konan to the sharingan user, who seemed fixed on his own world. It was quiet interesting that Pein would send Itachi when he himself was not even six feet away, when she set out to look for him. Whatever the man was thinking, he suddenly growled though vanished as soon as it came. "Leader has instructed for you to take care of your brother."

"Under what status."

"He did not specify, he believes that you will make the right decision."

Itachi turned his back at her as he walked to the exit of the hideout though was stopped by the female.

"If you wish for him to be safe from the Akatsuki, then come up with a way that will be beneficial to us."

"Don't pry." He barked as he continued towards his destination leaving behind the other member. Itachi clearly knew what to do, but it was all up to how to execute it. His brother was not that stupid like others, they know each other far to well to fall for any traps. Then again he had an advantage over the other. He had Naruto. It didn't take a genius to know that his brother harbor feelings for his second leader. He wasn't the only one.

Finally reaching the doors that led to the village, he saw a figure standing against the side. It wasn't until he was directly in front of said figure that it spoke. "Ah, Itachi-kun!" exclaimed the masked member, "I didn't know I was going to see you! Tobi was keeping watch incase intruders marched in. Tobi is protecting his home!"

Itachi raised a brow at this before rolling his eyes. "I see."

Under the mask Tobi smirked at him, "Where is Itachi-kun going? Maybe Tobi can help!" he offered jumping up and down. "Tobi might not look like it, but Tobi is strong when he must that's why leader has me in the great Akatsuki, well not really in it as I just do chores, but nonetheless Tobi is part of the team!" explained Tobi with enthusiasm.

"No. It's not important." The Uchiha replied as he opened the double doors stepping out. Tobi glanced at his back before disappearing by the door closing; he casually leaned back on the spot he was in before as he started humming.

X-x-X-x-X

Sasuke was in full sharingan mode, the adrenaline pumping fast through his veins. He had finally arrived. He was finally in Amegakure, location of the Akatsuki his team right behind him. It was a complete blur as they passed through buildings and villagers alike only concentrated at the tallest building that overlooked the whole village. That's where the most dominating chakra was centered. He had finally reached what he has been aiming through most of his life. That's where Itachi is. That's where Naruto is.

"They won't know what hit them!" roared Suigetsu excited as Sasuke.

"With your screaming they will know idiot!" yelled Karin from right behind him though Suigetsu just screamed more loudly. Juugo showed his input by just smirking.

It wasn't even twenty feet away when a knee collided with Sasuke's head, sending him flying back to the group behind him. Causing the team to an abrupt stop. Sasuke immediately recovered in midair as he landed straight on the ground.

"This is as far as you go little brother."

The young Uchiha stared wide eye as he saw his brother right in front of him standing, collectively wearing his Akatsuki robe in full pride. He hasn't changed the last time since they met. "Uchiha Itachi." He seethed out.

Itachi stared at him not showing any emotion, but did get irritated when Sasuke charged at him with that pathetic chidori. Grabbing his wrist he turned him around before kicking him back. "Why are you here now?" stated Itachi, even though he already knew the answer for that.

"To kill you!" Once more he charged at him, but this time he grabbed the hilt of his sword infusing it with his chidori ready to strike his older brother down.

The older just let a kunai slide down from his robe to block just in time his blade. Having his little brother finally close and away from earshot from his team he said for only he could hear, "Are you sure it's not for Naruto?" This definitely got the raven distracted enough for Itachi to grab his sword and push him away, keeping the blade with him. "Still weak."

Sasuke this time didn't reply anything back, just staring at the floor. This caused his team to be in alarm. Suigetsu and Juugo darted in front of him while Karin stood next to him, incase he needed chakra. But the next words surprised all three. "Is he alright?" Juugo knew whom he was talking about but both Suigetsu and Karin were dumbfounded. "Am I too late?"

Itachi stared at him before shaking his head, "We have no plan on hurting him."

At this Sasuke shot his head up, "What are you talking about? The Akatsuki are after the Tailed Beast!"

"The Akatsuki will never hurt their leader."

All four stood in complete shock trying to register the news that was dropped on them. "The Akatsuki has another leader?" It was Juugo that recovered first before the others. "The Tailed Beast is the new leader?"

Again Itachi shook, "Not new, just gaining back what was his from the start." He stared directly at Sasuke's eyes before speaking, "Naruto is the original founder of the Akatsuki and leader before he was kidnapped by Konohagakure and his memories were erased."

Sasuke did not move a muscle trying to understand, Naruto is…Akatsuki. He tried to believe that his brother was lying, but Itachi has no reason to lie. Then again Naruto's past before eight years ago was unknown by every shinobi, even Iruka doesn't know, everything made sense now. Naruto is originally from Amegakure. But if Naruto was never taken away from the Akatsuki, he would have never met him. He would have never cared for anyone else.

"I have a proposal for you, Team Hebi." Spoke Itachi after a moment of silence. "You can join Akatsuki, and be next to Naruto, if you get rid of the dispatch from Konohagakure."

The raven stood up staring at Itachi walking up to him, pushing aside the other two in front of him. Standing directly face to face at his brother he raised his arm toward him, "Where."

Itachi raised his arm where Sasuke's sword is, as he placed it at his owner's hand, "Sixty-five miles East."

* * *

**Yeah over 100 reviews! I love you all!**  
**Also for those that have been reading my other story, Seduzione (PeinXNaruto), the second part will be coming out soon!**

**Now you guys know what to write on the Reviews IF you want this updated**  
**Also I will answer questions but please don't PM me I will reply to your review, I promise.**


End file.
